


lying here in your warm embrace

by ToTheMax



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Two bros chilling on a king size bed 5 inches apart cuz they are gay, you know the fic is super tender when the title is all lower caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Virgil can't seem to get to sleep. He's tried everything: counting sheep, counting numbers, meditating... nothing seems to be working.That is, until Remy comes home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	lying here in your warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've found out about Sleepxiety like 2 days ago and now I'm the captain of this ship who wants to join me hearty crew

A sigh escaped past Virgil's lips as he reached a hand up to crank the volume up on his headphones. He then hunched back over his desk-slash-workspace, his fingers naturally finding themselves at the laptop's keys. He tried not to think about how hard it was to open his eyes after he blinked, or how it took turning the volume up on his music to keep him active.

_This isn't working. You're just getting more tired and doing nothing about it._

He groaned as he forced himself to reach for his phone, shooting a quick text to Logan. 

_hey smartass, do you know of any Tips Or Tricks to get yourself to fall asleep_

_i literally tried everything, even counting sheep_

Virgil rubbed his (probably bloodshot) eyes, finding the edges of his fingers darkened with smudged eyeshadow. He could only imagine how garbage his face looked. A small _ping_ alerted him to his phone.

**_Are you using any electronic devices? They should be turned off at least thirty minutes before bed._ **

_wait what are YOU doing up so late_

_i have my own excuse but what about you_

**_Don't change the subject. Turn off your phone, and your laptop if it's on, and go lay down._ **

**_Also, you texted me, and are surprised I texted back? Were you just expecting me to not answer until morning?_ **

Virgil leaned back in his chair, feeling something in his back pop as he glanced to his clock, which read 3:42 AM.

_technically it is morning_

**_Irrelevant. Turn off your electronics and to bed, Virgil._ **

Virgil groaned and leaned his head back, reaching forward and snapping his laptop shut. The immediate darkening of his room caused him to wince, but soon he was left just sitting in his desk chair, eyes closed, with Evanescence in his ears.

_Wake me up inside… enough of that, Amy, put me to fuckin' sleep._

The only reason he knew his door had opened was because of the sudden sliver of light shining into the room. He used his hand to pause his music and pull his headphones off, his breath shortening out of panic. The pressure off his ears took a couple seconds of getting used to. "Who is it, and what do you want?" He asked, his voice tired and raspy, yet it held an undeniable tone of alarm. _I'm gonna turn around and it's gonna be an axe murderer. This is it this is where I die._

A _tsk_ from the man who walked in sounded as he closed the door. "Well, there's a way to greet your man, Virgie." 

Virgil's heart leaped, as well as he himself did out of his chair. Quickly, he whirled around to face his boyfriend. "Remy! You're… home early." He tried to sound happy, but he was still getting over the sudden intrusion.

Remy raised his eyebrow with a smirk as he took a sip from a clear Starbucks cup. "Is that a bad thing?"

Virgil calmed his pounding heart as he shook his head with his own smile. "Of course not. You just… startled me is all." 

He took a hesitant step forward, but Remy was the one to close the distance between them with a hug that Virgil practically melted into. Something about Remy's presence, whether it be his lavender perfume or laid-back disposition, made him more at ease.

Remy seemed to notice Virgil melting in his arms, because he chuckled and pulled away slightly, Virgil resting his head on his shoulder. "Someone's happy to see me." He wandered back– with Virgil still clinging to him– and he set his cup down on his side of the bed's nightstand.

Virgil mumbled in response. "I haven't been able to sleep all night," he complained, wrapping his arms tighter around Remy's waist. "I tried everything."

Remy leaned his head to the side as he wrapped one arm around Virgil's shoulders, chuckling the slightest as he tugged on the other's headphones. "Everything except turn these off, it seems."

"I did try that, thank you very much." Virgil finally pulled away from Remy and took his headphones off. "And don't get on my case about the electronics thing, Logan already did." He scoffed and set his headphones on his laptop.

Remy took off his sunglasses, now that he was in a dark environment. "What's Logan doing awake so late?"

Virgil shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." He pressed his hands to his face, smudging his eyeshadow even more. "He told me to shut everything off, but you know how music puts me to sleep."

"Usually, it does." Remy shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the back of Virgil's chair before sitting down on the edge of their bed. "What's different tonight?"

Virgil shrugged as he all but flopped onto the bed. "I dunno. Believe me, I _am_ tired, but… it's like my brain just wont shut up and let me sleep."

Remy hummed sympathetically, frowning in the dull purple glow from Virgil's string of fairy lights. "...Are you okay? Is something going on?"

Virgil shrugged, resting his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "No, shockingly. I'm pretty fine. Well, you know." He glanced at Remy. "As well as I can be." He looked back up at the ceiling with a despondent sigh.

Remy usually would switch to pajamas at this time, but now he decided sleeping in skinny jeans would have to suffice. He leaned down on his elbow, only inches from Virgil's face, which was messily streaked with what was left of his eyeshadow. "Well… how about we try something."

Virgil raised his eyebrow as he watched Remy sit up and start rifling through his nightstand's drawer. "Oh, jeez." His face scrunched up, his heart jumping again. "Remy, I don't think I'm up for any—"

"I'm gonna take your makeup off, silly," Remy interrupted, scoffing as he laughed. "It's _way_ too late for that nonsense."

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "...Oh. I thought... um..." he swiped his hair out of his face. "Forget I said anything." _Wow. Okay, note to self, never speak again._

Remy chuckled absentmindedly as he leaned back down near Virgil's face, now with a pack of makeup wipes. "I don't know how you consistently keep up this look with your eyeshadow– especially considering you don't go out very often." 

Virgil snuffed as Remy took out a wipe from the pack. "Well, I have to be camera-ready since I get caught in about ninety percent of all your selfies." He winced at the sudden coldness on his cheek. "Plus… I just like it, okay?"

"Mmm-hm." Remy swiped carefully under Virgil's eye, trying to get as much makeup off as possible. "Makes sense." Another swipe, closer to Virgil's eye. "So, is it just another one of those nights? Just… can't go to bed?"

"I guess." Virgil shrugged again, as best as he could in his position. "I just… get antsy whenever I'm home alone, you know? That probably has something to do with it."

"Aw, well…" Remy paused, shifting his position a little. "...I can start coming home earlier, if you need me to."

"No, it's fine. I—" Virgil suddenly seethed, jerking his body and sitting up. "Ow! That was my eye!"

Remy cringed back, the dirty makeup wipe balled up in his hand. "Oop– sorry!"

Virgil sighed, finding it hard to stay mad at Remy's apologetic grimace. "Ugh, it's fine." He reached forward and took the makeup wipe from Remy's hand, deciding to finish the job himself. "As I was saying… it's fine. The panic attacks are getting less frequent now, and you know I text you if I really need help."

"Well, that's good." Remy stayed leaned on his elbow for just a moment more before lurching his head forward and settling it in Virgil's lap, staring up at him with a sleepy, dopey smile. "Still might come home early if I get to hang out with you some more."

Virgil rolled his eyes and used his free hand to tousle Remy's hair. "Oh, please. I wouldn't want to step all over your super active social life."

"You could come along, if you want," Remy offered. 

Virgil paused in his movements, disbelieved. "You… realize who you're talking to, right?"

Remy snickered, eyes slowly closing like a cat showing affection. "Yeah, yeah. That's you, alright: terrified of social gatherings, but not about the bird-eating spider in the living room."

"It's _just_ a tarantula, Rem."

"A bird-eating tarantula. They exist."

Virgil playfully flung the wipe onto Remy's shoulder, reaching for a new one. "Well, don't tell Patton. He'd have a freaken' heart attack."

Remy breathed out in a tired laugh. It was a calm minute that passed afterwards, silent save for the soft ambience of the room; the air conditioner whirring above them, the low hum of Virgil's laptop, Virgil doing his best to wipe his makeup off.

"There, did I get it?" Virgil looked down at Remy, who's eyes were half-lidded and nearly glazed over with tire. "You're three-fourths asleep, aren't you?"

Remy mumbled to let Virgil know he was awake. He raised a hand up to his face to brush his thumb against his cheek, still cool with makeup remover. "Nah, it looks fine," he rasped. "Good enough for now. Don't you feel so much better already?"

Virgil breathed in slowly, feeling his chest rise with the motion. He _did_ feel better in all honesty, with a cleaner face and calming company. "Yeah," he said, just above a whisper, with a tiny nod directed at the ceiling. "Yeah, I do."

"Good." Remy rolled himself off of Virgil's lap, instead deciding to lay down properly on their bed, face halfway buried in the pillow as he lazily tried to tug their blanket over him. "Then come over here and cuddle me, you insomniac."

Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend reached for his jacket sleeve. "Okay, okay." He balled up the dirty makeup wipes in his hand, then leaned over and tossed them in the trash. Then, he shifted his feet under the blanket and laid down, suddenly _very_ aware of how tired every bone in his body was. 

Virgil rolled over, almost instinctively pulling Remy closer to him and keeping his arm laid over his body. He felt Remy reach his own arm over him, and he felt like melting again. His last motion was to reach behind himself and pull his hood over his eyes. He settled his head just above Remy's, the gentlest of smiles on his face. "You know I love you, right?"

Remy nodded against his shoulder, already pretty much passed out. "Mmm-hmm."

Virgil felt his smile deepen as his eyes slid shut. "Just making sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Isnt it ironic how I'm posting that at 2 am


End file.
